


February 23, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One tentacle slowly returned to Reverend Amos Howell's mouth before he smiled.





	February 23, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

One tentacle slowly returned to Reverend Amos Howell's mouth before he smiled and glanced at the Smallville creature he just defeated.

THE END


End file.
